


La bendita juventud

by sunflow3rs



Series: Amanece, que no es poco [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Manga Spoilers, No Plot/Plotless, Short
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Kageyama y Yamaguchi llevan un tiempo juntos y, debido a ello, creen que serán capaz de continuar su relación a distancia. Total, tienen toda la vida para estar el uno al lado del otro.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Amanece, que no es poco [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702486
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	La bendita juventud

**Author's Note:**

> Estos dos se llevan consigo cada célula de mi cuerpo, literalmente, no puedo amarles más. Así que aquí os dejo un buenos días cargado de domestic fluff, que aquí donde me veis, no era para nada la idea original del libro. Esto iba a ser una recopilación de one-shots en las que practicaba escribir escenas de sexo. Y mira tú por dónde han ido los tiros. Btw, si nos ponemos de exquisitos, cosa que hago, esto es una continuación de "La bendita adolescencia", tipo su relación en el futuro, o algo así. Y si continuamos de exquisitos, también forma parte del libro este que os dije que publicaré en un futuro llamado "Seremos estrellas y en galaxias nos convertiremos". Just saying.
> 
> Espero que os guste. Amo al Yams tanto que me duele en el pecho. Muchas gracias por leer! Os mando un beso.

Eran pocos los días de la semana en los que Yamaguchi podía levantarse junto a Kageyama. Este se encontraba cada dos por tres en la capital, entrenando para la selección ahora que los Juegos Olímpicos se acercaban con tanto peligro, así que no pasaba tanto tiempo en Sendai como lo hacía al principio. Yamaguchi también estaba ocupado con la universidad, que le quitaba más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado, y el que le imposibilitaba visitar a su novio las veces que hubiera querido.

No era como si llevaran mal las distancias, porque de hecho, no lo hacían. Yamaguchi siempre se encontraba enviándole mensajes a todas horas, contándole lo que había hecho, lo que se encontraba haciendo o lo que iba a hacer. Kageyama era más de hacer llamadas, en realidad, y esperaba a que su entrenamiento terminara para telefonear a su novio y tomar el turno de palabra. Cuando tenían algunos minutos de sobra y no se encontraban del todo cansados, también hacían alguna videollamada.

Aun así, se echaban de menos. Extrañaban despertarse el uno al lado del otro sobre la cama individual que coronaba en la habitación de Yamaguchi, en la casa de sus padres donde todavía vivía. Sentir la cercanía del contrario, con sus piernas entrelazadas y sus cuerpos calientes. Por lo tanto, cuando Kageyama tenía un fin de semana libre y volvía a Sendai para visitar a su familia y, también, a Yamaguchi, intentaba atesorar cada segundo de los que pasaba escondido bajo las sábanas con su novio.

—¿De primera? —Le susurró Yamaguchi, sorprendido ante la información que Kageyama le daba acerca del nuevo equipo tokiota que deseaba ficharle. Este inclinó su mentón hacia arriba lo suficiente como para poder mirarle a los ojos sin tener que separar sus cuerpos. —Eso es increíble.

Se habían despertado hacía más de una hora, pero ninguno había querido levantarse de la incómoda cama, prefiriendo apretujarse un poco más y quedarse ahí, ignorando la claridad que se colaba por la ventana, o los pasos de la madre de Yamaguchi tanteando por la planta baja de la casa. Era domingo y, por lo tanto, el último día de las cortas y rápidas vacaciones de Kageyama, así que no tenían ganas de desperdiciar ni un solo segundo alejados.

Kageyama chasqueó su lengua, asintiendo con la cabeza y compartiendo el mismo pensamiento que su novio. Era increíble, claro que lo era, primero le fichaba la mismísima selección japonesa de voleibol y, después, uno de los mejores equipos de primera división de Tokio. El único inconveniente que veía era que, ahora, debía de dejar la comodidad del hotel en el que había estado viviendo para alquilar un apartamento en la ciudad en la que viviría. Eso lo convertía todo en algo más oficial.

Era oficial que jugaría en primera, que tenía equipo, que se trasladaría a Tokio, que viviría a cuatro horas y media en tren bala de Sendai. Era oficial que Yamaguchi y él estarían separados. Que su relación se consolidaría a una "a distancia". Y, aunque lo habían estado llevando bien, ambos sabían que este tipo de relaciones no solía funcionar. Tenían a Kuroo y a Tsukishima como ejemplo, quienes habían cortado hacía poco más de unos meses debido a ese mismo motivo.

Yamaguchi dejó un beso sobre la frente de su novio. Le preocupaba el asunto, pero no debía de permitir que esos sentimientos estropearan el momento. Podían hablar de que Kageyama se iba a vivir a Tokio en cualquier otro instante, como si era al día siguiente por una llamada telefónica, o esa misma tarde en el trayecto de su casa hasta la estación. No ahí. La cama era un lugar sagrado y los recuerdos que dejaban sobre el colchón debían de ser recordados sin tener un nudo en la garganta.

—Eres increíble —rectificó Yamaguchi.

Kageyama apretó el agarre que tenía sobre su cadera y acarició con la palma de su mano abierta los músculos de la zona baja de su espalda. Únicamente llevaban puestos unos calzoncillos, exponiendo sin pudor los demás ángulos de su piel, ajenos a que los últimos días de invierno todavía iban cargados de ráfagas de frío descomunal. El calor del contrario y la fina sábana blanca que los cubría era suficiente para olvidarse de las mínimas temperaturas que provocaban que la nieve cubriera las carreteras.

—¿Has hablado últimamente con Hinata? —Curioseó el mayor. Kageyama volvió a chasquear la lengua, como si el simple nombre de su amigo le molestara, a pesar de lo mucho que ambos saben que eso no es así. Negó con la cabeza y Yamaguchi soltó un resoplido divertido, buscando las mejillas de su novio e inclinando su cuerpo hacia arriba, para tener su rostro más cerca del propio. —Deberías. Se encuentra un poco desanimado, ya sabes, no se entera con el idioma.

—Yo no le mandé a irse a Brasil —se quejó él, frunciendo su ceño y refunfuñando como un niño pequeño enfadado. Su novio no había hablado con Hinata, su autoproclamado mejor amigo y, además, rival acérrimo, desde que este confesó salido de la nada que iba a cruzar el charco para jugar al vóley playa. Como una pareja despechada, Kageyama había decidido cruzarse de brazos y hacerle la ley de hielo a su compañero.

—No seas tonto, hablar con él os motivará a ambos —se quejó Yamaguchi, colocando el pelo de Kageyama a cada lado de su frente, concentrado en su tarea de minimizar la tensión en las cejas del contrario.

—No lo hará —resopló. Yamaguchi intentó no rodar los ojos y planeó una videollamada grupal para algún día de esa semana. A Yachi no le importaría en absoluto y podría convencer a Tsukishima de alguna manera u otra.

—¿Y qué cosa te motivará entonces? —Preguntó divertido. Kageyama ni siquiera se lo tuvo que pensar dos veces y, antes de que su novio terminara la cuestión, se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo quedando acostado sobre él. Teniendo en cuenta cuán pequeña era la cama, esa era la única posición en la que ambos podían tener sus largas extremidades completamente estiradas.

—Tú. Me motivas tú —Le respondió con una honestidad que rozaba los límites de la fantasía. Kageyama pocas veces tenía problema para exponer sus sentimientos, a no ser que no tuviera claro lo que significaban, por lo que decir ese tipo de cursilerías era su pan de cada día. Que Yamaguchi se avergonzara como lo hacía únicamente le incentivaba a continuarlo.

Yamaguchi agradeció que su novio le besara debido a que de ese modo no se veía obligado a contestar el vergonzoso comentario. Tenía los codos ajenos a cada lado de su cabeza, encerrándolo entre su cuerpo mientras sus labios se unían con pereza en el primer beso que se habían dado desde la noche anterior. Ni siquiera habían pasado ocho horas de ello, pero, oh, cómo los había extrañado.

Su ensoñación fue interrumpida, entonces, por el choque de unos nudillos con la madera de la puerta de su cuarto. Kageyama levantó su cabeza con cierta rapidez, clavando su vista en la entrada y tanteando si debía de alejarse de Yamaguchi o no.

—Tadashi, voy a ir a casa de tu abuela. Despídete de Kageyama-kun de mi parte, ¿sí? Pasad un buen día. —La voz de su suegra al otro lado de la pared le tranquilizó, a sabiendas de que no tenía ninguna intención de entrar en la habitación y, entonces, miró a Yamaguchi con una ceja alzada. Este, casi leyendo su pensamiento, le sonrió de vuelta.

—Así que estamos solos...

Kageyama volvió a besarle, esta vez olvidando el ritmo perezoso que el beso de buenos días que se habían dado con anterioridad llevaba consigo. Yamaguchi no perdió el tiempo y abrió sus piernas, permitiendo que su novio se acomodara entre ellas, acorralándolo con sus rodillas. Sus manos viajaron directamente hacia su pelo y, entonces, apretó su cabeza, impidiendo que por algún motivo el chico se alejara de su boca.

Como echaba de menos a Kageyama. Cómo iba a echarlo de menos una vez que viviera oficialmente en Tokio. Pero no quería pensar en eso.

De todos modos, no era como si el mundo fuera a acabarse debido a ello. Kageyama quizás se iría a vivir a Tokio y Yamaguchi quizás no podía acompañarlo debido a la universidad, pero tenían toda la vida por delante para pasar el tiempo juntos y no valía la pena preocuparse por los días en los que no se verían.

Yamaguchi estaba seguro de que serían pocos en comparación al futuro que les esperaba.


End file.
